


Nothing like drinking in the city

by Ificouldbeanything123



Series: The Hamilton boys (and friends) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, cravat talk, i love it, this thing is one of the most ridiculous I’ve written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ificouldbeanything123/pseuds/Ificouldbeanything123
Summary: James Madison and Alexander Hamilton go out for drinks.That’s it, just wholesome friendships and drunk discussions.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & James Madison
Series: The Hamilton boys (and friends) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Nothing like drinking in the city

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of my story Nothing like Summer in the City, but I cut it to keep the flow sort of going. It takes place between chapter 13 and 14. You don’t need to read that to understand this though. (Please do anyway?) 
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy.

The Friday of the week Philip was at Eliza's place, Alex ran into James Madison once again. Of course, it had to be literal this time around as well, but thankfully he wasn’t rushing out of work that time. What wasn’t great was that Alex had a cup of scalding coffee in his hands when they ran into each other, which was just about the most cliche thing they could have done. 

James got coffee all down his pants, while Alex took the brunt of the coffee on his only white blazer. Of course. This just so happened to disturb the whole office, probably due to Alex’s loud screech of shock and oh shit that’s hot as well as James shouting fuck at pretty well the top of his lungs. 

After the commotion of the initial crash, Alex was peeling off his shirt, and James patting his pants desperately trying to get the hot coffee away from their skin. James was less successful in getting the hot coffee off, but Alex looked incredibly unprofessional as well as a bit daft practically ripping his shirt off. 

When the coffee wasn’t giving them third degree burns anymore, and Liz had stopped laughing from their desk, Alex lifted his head to face Madison. 

“I really need to stop running into you.” He said jokingly, holding his damp (and probably permanently stained shirt) close to his chest to provide some sort of sense of modestly in the workplace. 

“Apparently I should stop walking into this part of the building when I’m not paying attention,” James responded in kind, laughing lightly. 

“Or maybe just when I’m around,” 

“Maybe,” they stood there in the middle of the office for a moment uncomfortably, James pants wet while Alex was shirtless. “So, I know you turned down my offer previously, but would you like to go out for drinks tonight? Payment for ruining your while shirt.” 

“Sure Madison, although we don’t need a reason.” Alex paused for a moment. “You know, I’d say we should discuss now, but I’m shirtless and it’s the end of the day sort of. How abouts I give you my number, and we sort it through that.” 

“Works for me. These pants are going to get quite uncomfortable quite fast.” 

After getting home and changing, the two agreed to meet at a downtown bar at nine o’clock. James and Alex’s plans to drink at a bar were fairly quickly squashed, however, after ordering one beer each and then looking at the prices. Alexander wasn’t even sure how James had decided on the bar in the first place, nor why he had agreed. Upper Manhattan bars were far too expensive for either of their paychecks though James had mentioned that he came from old money. 

So after finishing the one beer they had ordered, Madison invited him to his house for “better and cheaper booze” which made the bartender glare at them. Alex just laughed and agreed. 

The two made it to the apartment jovially, having not drunk enough to be affected by the alcohol, but enjoying each other’s company all the same. 

The walk into James’s way too expensive apartment building, that made Alex want to shower and wash all his clothes was made less awkward by the small talk, which mostly consisted of Alex talking about Philip and college exploits, and James talking about his best friend Thomas. 

“So, I had to head to class while sick, because college me would be damned before I missed a single class right,” 

“Alex, current you would probably die if you missed a day of work”

Alex paused, contemplated this statement, raised his hand, as if to object, lowered, then replied, “I plead the fifth” 

James laughed, rolling his eyes, and gestured for Alex to continue his story as he searched his pocket for his key.

“So anyway, my conclusion to being sick, was, of course, medicine. Instead of taking regular Advil however, I ended up taking NyQuil, for some ungodly reason. Not only did I take NyQuil though, I took like triple the recommended dose, so I spent the entire lecture, not only dying from this fever and cold, but also half delirious.”

“Damn Hamilton, I went to lectures sick, but I never went to lectures high on NyQuil” James had finally found his keys and they were entering his actual apartment, and Alex had to do a double take. Somehow this place looked even more expensive than the crystal chandeliers that the rest of the building seemed to fancy. The apartment practically smelled of money, and it made Alex just a little sick thinking about it. Especially compared to his own little whole in the wall place in the heights.

“What would you like to drink?” Madison asked, moving to the kitchen- damn it had a whole huge island, with marble counters holy shit.

“Uhh,” Hamilton replied dumbly, a little aghast by how fucking loaded Madison apparently was. Why was he working at a journalism company again? “I’ll just have some beer, if you can”

“Sure, I’ve got some here, Bud Light work for you?” 

“Yeah sure,” Alex replied, really indifferent to what brand it was. Most beer tasted pretty similar to him anyway. 

Alexander wandered into the attached living room, examining the bookshelves and tv stand while James grabbed the drinks. The shelves, while containing a few books, mostly only had classic literature, like the Iliad, and Macbeth, the rest of the shelf was covered in pictures. Some were of Madison and his parents, the resemblance uncanny, with some having what must be siblings included. One, however, caught his eye. It was James in a tuxedo with a woman in a wedding dress, both flashing the camera matching wedding bands. It was obviously from James’s wedding, but he doesn’t feel like he’s seen James ever wear a wedding ring. 

“That’s me and Dolly,” James said from over his shoulder, suddenly appearing and making Hamilton jump. “Our wedding day”

“Holy shit James, you can’t just-” Alex cut himself off, trying to slow his racing heartbeat. Shaking his head to rid himself of the fear, Alex asked the first thing on his mind, “I don’t think I’ve seen you wear a wedding ring before though,” 

Okay, that might have been insensitive, but to be fair, Alexander had never been one to really filter himself. Thankfully James just laughed him off.

“That’s because we divorced a few years ago.” Alright now Hamilton feels like a jerk.

“Shit! Sorry, didn’t mean to bring it up-”

“It’s fine, it was mutual, we both agreed we were better just friends.” James said cutting Hamilton off. “Though it probably would have been more convenient for the both of us if we had figured that out before having to do a shit ton of paperwork” 

“I feel that,” Alex said, sympathetically, “my divorce papers with my ex-wife was probably one of the thickest stacks of documents I’ve ever held, and that’s saying something.” 

“Damn do I know that,” James replied, handing Alex his bottle, “I mean, why does this country feel the need to make marriage so difficult to get out of?”

“I’d say either racist reasons, or sexist ones.” Alex takes a sip of beer. “That’s like, 70% of the reasons for anything in this country.”

James nodded along in agreement, taking a sip from the whiskey he had apparently decided to grab himself like a fancy motherfucker. 

“To shitty marriage and divorce systems” Alex crowed, raising his bottle for a cheer, Madison raised his in return. Both taking a large gulp of their drink when they brought it back down. 

A few hours later, somehow Alex found himself sprawled out on James’s fancy ass red leather couch, another bottle of beer in hand and complaining about the lack of pizzaz in modern formal wear.

“I mean really-” he slurred waving his arm, nearly knocking over the five empty beer bottles that sat on the coffee table beside him “the breeches and waistcoats were just- they had so much more flair” 

James nodded along seriously in the armchair beside him, nursing a glass of whiskey rather that the beer Alex had been throwing back. 

“What we should really bring back though, is cravats” James replied, taking a sip from his glass “those were the real MVP of 17-1800’s fashion” 

“Oh my god, absolutely!” Alex said, sitting upright too quickly, which made his head spin and his vision blur. His alcohol addled mind, however, ignored this and kept his mouth moving. “I mean, ties- ties are great and all, sleek and shit. But- but cravats? Man those things had flair. The volume? The ruffles? Iconic~ and, don’t even get me started on modern military uniforms verses past ones,”

“I completely agree.”

“I mean- yeah, they’re more practical or whatever, but, like, where’d the flair go?” Alex threw his head back into the couch Cushions, waving his arms all about dramatically. “Back then you could just- you could just out fab the enemy, you know? With all the fancy buttons and embroidery” 

“And the epaulets” James said pointedly

“Oh for sure Jemmy jam, can’t forget about the epaulets- heh that rhymed” 

“We are, we are so damn drunk” James bemoaned, jokingly “we are gonna have the worst hangover in the morning” 

Alexander laughed in agreement, reaching over the gap between the chair and couch - nearly falling in the process - and slung his arm around Madison’s shoulders. “Fuck yeah we are Jemmy. And we are going to regret every minute of tonight” 

The two laughed for a bit, the conversation dying down. Which made Alex yawn, then James yawn, then Alex yawn again, which had them both holding their sides laughing again. When that laughed died down too, Alex checked his watch, the numbers swimming for a bit before arranging the self into 3:34 am. 

“Holy shit it’s late” Alex stated, looking up in surprise “hey jimmy jam, can I crash here? I don’t think I’ll be able to safely walk anywhere right now” 

“Yeah sure, take the guest bedroom, I’m calling it a night. The bathrooms right on the left of the guest bedroom, which is down the hall, it’s the one right beside the cat calendar.” James said, standing up and stretching, which made him stumble and nearly fall over. 

“Thanks man”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are actually so ridiculous? Also I’m pretty sure the cravat talk might be the funniest thing I’ve ever written. Cause I keep laughing at it. 
> 
> Fun fact: this was one of the first things I wrote when starting nothing like summer in the city. Ironic that it would get cut.


End file.
